


Delicious Crimes

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Humor, Making Friends, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The ghost has been haunting the Mystery Shack for years, and Stan has done his best to ignore her presence.Dipper can't.  It stole his hot dog!





	Delicious Crimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).

“Grunkle Stan, the ghost took my hot dog! How can I ignore…and now it’s EATING my hot dog, Grunkle Stan! Just plain EATING it!”

Stan Pines looked up from the magazine he’d been reading and grunted. “Stop paying attention to it, Dipper.”

“But my hot dog!”

“Every time you pay attention to it it grows twelve times stronger. Do you wanna see it fourteen times stronger?”

Dipper’s eyes widened.

“Then leave Agnes the Woebegone alone. The last time I paid attention to her she possessed a mannequin and made me take her out on a date.”

“How did you…WHY…?”

Stan shuddered. “She ditched the mannequin and left me to pay. Lesson for you kid – when a woman says she wants to go dutch don’t believe her, even if she’s dead.”

*** 

That night, Dipper could hear Mabel giggling downstairs. He didn’t want to know what was going on, but Mabel started singing. It was jazzy, infuriatingly jazzy.

And then he came down to see Mabel dancing in mid-air, holding an invisible hand. She appeared to be dancing a quick jazz step.

“Mabel! You’re hanging out with that…hot dog stealer!”

Mabel gasped and reached over to cover Agnes’ ears – which caused her to lose her balance and fall on her bottom. “Don’t talk that way about Agnes! She’s a good person!”

“She’s been haunting Grunkle Stan for years!”

“But not in a really mean way, she says. Except for the time she ditched him at that restaurant. But that was totally cool, because he didn’t trim his nose hairs.”

“That won’t uneat my hotdog!” he said.

“Ask nicely and maybe I’ll make you a new one!” Mabel said.

Dipper grumbled, staring into the bare air around Mabel while she got a pot on the stove. “With extra relish?”

“Lots of extra relish.”

That hotdog he got to eat.

*** 

Dipper was getting better at ignoring Agnes. Sometimes he forgot she was there, even when she made Grunkle Stan float through the air or caused the alphabet soup he was eating to spell out various messages.

And sometimes she liked to make that mannequin of Grunkle Stan’s disappear.

“See,” Grunkle Stan said, poking the air with his cane. “You give her attention and she tries to take an arm and a leg.” He sighed.

When the mannequin suddenly resprouted its limbs, Dipper smiled. Maybe he was starting to forgive her for the hot dog.

Maybe.


End file.
